Maplestory: The Five Guardians
by BooksNStuff
Summary: Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Air. This are the five elements that are sealed within five different continents, with the Guardians. A strange organisation lurks on the border..., wanting the unlimited power it promises for those with all five elements. WARNING : PROLOGUE CONTAINS SLIGHT TORTURE


**Seifried, aka Melvin.**

**Maplestory – Guardians**

**Prologue. Warning – moderate torture ahead. Sorry if this is not your cup of tea, I will try to go easy . Don't look if this is not your ideal story.**

**Entering secure passcode into X-32534…. A list of unreadable numbers rapidly filed up the screens, as an unknown man continuously typed on the screen. Pausing briefly to adjust his spectacles, he typed in several keywords.**

**Coercions Sessions…..Guardian of Fire**

**Gaining visual settings….**

**Loading audio files….**

**10%...**

**30%...**

**60%...**

**70%..**

**95%**

"**Completed, video moving upwards. Interrogater Dohasan is now handling our current session with the Guardian of Ice" The mechanical voice said, as windows fluttered like uncaged bats over the screen now, lines of codes loading upwards as the video is projected on the computer screen.**

**Uploading identification file…**

**Name: Amy**

**Job: Arch Mage of the Ice Element**

**Guardian : The element of Ice.**

**Level : 130**

**Rates of success on torture : Unknown, as the subject shows an unusual level of resilence.**

**Age : 15-18**

**A image of an attractive woman is shown, her azure locks of hair splaying gracefully around her shoulder. Not much is able to be seen from the dim and foggy image.**

**Amy's POV.**

"**Get up."**

**Amy tries slightly to move her limbs, as the torn muscle refuse to respond, having suffered an intense beatdown an hour before. Her arms twitch slightly, as an array of lacerations are easily seen on her limbs, being shaped as one from whips. Blood pools around her, as she is spread-eagled.**

"**I said…GET. UP."**

**This was followed by an abrupt kick to her stomach. Gasping from the pain of this, Amy gripped onto her stomach, whimpering softly, struggling to get on her trembling feet. **

"**Better" **

**Quaking slightly, her knees wobbled, as she looks up to the man known as Dohasan, whom had been her "interrogator" for the past few months. Her sapphire-coloured hair, long matted from the dirt from either the interrogator's boots, or by the filthiness of the cell. "I…I won't tal-ta" My voice broke at the end, as I steeled my body internally for once again, what would be another "convincing act".**

**A vein pulsed in Dohasan's head, as he curled up his fingers, swinging it towards my face in a right hook. CRACK. It made impact, jerking my head roughly to the left from this. I fall limply to the ground, despite having felt the Buccaneer's hooks a million times. The coppery taste of blood fills my mouth, as tears gather at the corner of my eyes. But I squeeze them back, not wanting to let Dohasan have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Willing myself to stand up once more, I looked downwards at the ground now, as Dohasan forced me towards the wall, right towards the same leather binding, strapping me there. As he roughly sent my wrist to one of the leather strap dangling in the air, he moved to a control panel that is on the outside of the cell, gripping onto a switch. **

**My eyes widened from this, as panic fills me. Desperately whispering underneath my breath, I closed my eyes. Dohasan yanked the switch downwards, as I am forced to the air, supported only by my wrist. Agony fills my body, as my delicate wrist slowly caves from the impact, the tendons splitting apart slowly. "Please, stop, please.." I pleaded with him, closing my eyes, as suppressed tears rolled down my cheeks. Blood was starting to leak slowly from my wrist now, soaking into my tattered robes. **

**But as usual, it do not work… I watched slowly as he slowly sends out a whip soaked in vinegar, the whip being wrapped in nine parts. Dohasan grins slowly, tilting his head to the left, sending the whip right towards my chest…**

**WHAP!**

**Video abruptly paused, buffering..20%...**

**Hmm, you're doing a fine job with Amy, Dohasan. The scientist nod towards him approvingly, as he closed the window.**

**The buccaneer simply smirked slightly, cracking his knuckles. **

"**Nice play with the whip, then the acid. By the way, don't drive her insane, we must still force her to tell us the location of the Ice element. "**

**You got it, doc. Dohasan says in a gruff voice, sending his head to the left, cracking it slightly, before moving over to Amy's cell once again.**

"**By the lord, how does such a cruel asshole live in this planet…" The scientist muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.**

…

**To be continued.**

**This is one of the only torture chapters I have, I can't stand torture, but if you guys want, I will continue it, just because of the reviews :D.**

**Trust me, next chapter will be twice as long as the Prologue ^^.**


End file.
